All Summer Long
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Oneshot. Leo and Sam realise their true feelings for each other after Egypt when Leo stays with Sam for the summer. SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that guys. Requested by DarknessintheCorners. Complete.


**A/N:**** My good friend DarknessintheCorners was texting me earlier whilst she was watching "Revenge of The Fallen" and noticed that Leo nearly puts his arm around Sam in the scene where Alice first appears. She then asked me to right this and I said I would because, frankly, I'm stuck on my other fic at the moment. This is why this bizarre fic was born! It also gives a little glimpse into what I think Leo's home life is like... I don't know why I think it, but I do.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers or any songs or quotes referenced by Bumblebee**

**Summary:**** Oneshot.** **Leo and Sam realise their true feelings for each other after Egypt when Leo stays with Sam for the summer. SLASH! Requested by DarknessintheCorners.**

**Rating****: T**

**All Summer Long**

The summer holidays meant no more college for Leo and Sam. Sam had invited his college roommate to stay over the summer. Leo didn't feel comfortable around his mum after Egypt. He didn't really feel comfortable with anyone except Sam. The other boy just took it all in his stride... for God's sake, his car was even an alien robot! Said alien robot car was parked outside Hamilton Hall, waiting to pick Sam and Leo up. They were both dragging their luggage out of Hamilton Hall and throwing it into Bumblebee's trunk. Sam climbed into the driver's seat and Leo climbed into the passenger seat beside him, texting his mum to tell her he was staying at a friend's for the holidays – she wouldn't mind. She was always glad to have him out of the house.

"Isn't your mum going to want to see you during the holidays?" Sam asked. He had invited Leo to stay for part of the holidays, but had soon realised the other boy had the intention of staying for the whole holiday.

"No," Leo snorted, fastening his seatbelt and looking around Bumblebee's interior nervously. Even Autobots still creeped him out, after everything he had been through. "My mum loves it when I'm out of the house. We're not exactly the closest people in the whole wide world and I don't fancy waking up to a different guy eating my cereal every morning."

"Oh... your mum... is..." Sam hesitated, not wanting to offend his friend.

"She's a slag." Leo shrugged. "Don't look so shocked! She knows I talk about her like this and I'm pretty sure she says worse about me. Most of the time she likes to go on about the fact she doesn't know who my father is... she has a few ideas, she just doesn't know." He pulled a face. "This is why I like you're folks. They're good people... kinda like what you want your girlfriend's folks to be like."

"Oh, so my parents are your ideal in laws?" Sam chuckled.

"I guess so." Leo smiled.

"Does this mean that you want to marry me?" Sam joked.

"No, just have casual sex with you."

"What?" Sam squeaked.

"I was joking, Sam." Leo rolled his eyes. Little did Sam know, Leo wanted to do just that with him, and he was planning to during his stay at the Witwicky family home. When Sam had walked into his dorm room on the first day, he had immediately been eyeing him up... he thought Sam had caught him checking him out in the 'awkward moment', but thankfully he hadn't. It wasn't like Leo was gay... he was more bisexual, judging by the fact that he still found Mikaela attractive. He guessed his sexual tendencies came from watching topless men barely older than him walking around his living room in the morning whilst his mum made coffee.

"Oh... well... that sounded a little serious." Sam laughed nervously.

"I'm a good liar." Leo shrugged. "I must get it from my dad. My mum is the worst liar ever. Even worse than you, and that's an achievement – being worse than you I mean."

"I think I'm a pretty good liar!" Sam protested.

"Of course." Leo smirked. "What was it you said, when I was talking about Mission City getting trashed with Sharsky and Fassbinder? 'I wasn't there so I cannot comment or speculate'. Please, Sam. That has to be the worst lying I have ever heard. You didn't have to say _exactly_ what the government told you to say."

"Okay, smarty pants." Sam frowned. "What would you have said?"

"Something like 'dude, that shit is awesome!' so I didn't stand out as much." Leo suggested as Bumblebee pulled away from the curb. "Oh well, now you know for next time."

"Next time?" Sam asked.

"Sam, our faces were all over the news supposedly linked to that message that Decepticon sent. A lot of people are going to be asking a lot of awkward questions – they'll especially be asking you them. I was just a hostage, remember?" Leo laughed. "Well, that's the story I'm telling everyone anyway."

"You weren't a hostage. We rescued you from Alice." Sam snorted. "If we hadn't rescued you, you wouldn't have been alive long enough to be her hostage."

"Well you and Mikaela were crap kidnappers anyway."

"Don't make me and Bumblebee kidnap you to prove you wrong." Sam warned. "You'll end up in the middle of nowhere and we'll call Ratchet out to perform some experiments on you. No-one will ever know."

"Please don't kidnap me, I'm starving." Leo said. His stomach rumbled. "What's your mum's cooking like?"

xxxxx

Bumblebee arrived at the Witwicky's renovated house a couple of hours later, when the sky was turning dusky hues of pink and orange. After the destruction he had caused in The Cube Slither fiasco, Judy Witwicky had gotten what she wanted. There was a luxury swimming out the back of the house and a hot tub on the deck, covered by a slanted wooden roof. Bumblebee creeped up the drive way and slowed to a stop. Leo climbed out of the camaro, stretching his arms and legs after the long journey. He walked around the back of the camaro and the trunk opened.

"Thanks, Bee." Sam yawned, stepping out of the car. He looked around. "Oh, I guess my parents must still be away. They decided to go to Paris at the end of the year, when the transformer mess had died down a bit. I think they're coming home tomorrow."

"Does that mean we can do whatever we want tonight?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Sam grinned. "Do you want to take your stuff upstairs and start unpacking? I'll set up the camp bed later for you. It's the first door on the right... well, it used to be. The door will probably have my name on it."

"Alright then." Leo said, picking up his suitcase. "Do you want me to take your stuff too?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind." Leo said, picking up Sam's bags. "I know I'm a guest here, but it doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and watch you do everything. I am going to earn my keep whilst I'm here."

"Okay, thanks Leo!" Sam called after his friend as he walked up to the front door. Leo spent a few minutes searching for the key until he found it under one of the flower pots on the step. He unlocked the door and walked inside. Sam sighed and leant back against Bumblebee. The Autobot nudged Sam with the car door and Sam turned to frown at his mechanical friend. "What?"

_"I gotta feeling... that tonight's gonna be a good night."_ Bumblebee played through his speakers. [I gotta feeling – Black Eyed Peas]

"Sh! The neighbours...!" Sam hissed. He crouched down beside his car. "And what the hell did you mean by that?"

_"You've been talking in your sleep..."_ [Talking In Your Sleep – Crystal Gayle]

"What the? About who?" Sam asked. Then it clicked. "Oh sh– when? Where was I? Was Leo in the room with me?"

_"He's leaving (leaving). On that midnight train..."_ [Midnight Train To Georgia – Indigo Girls]

"That time you picked me up from the station when I came to visit Mikaela last month?" Sam asked. He could feel his stomach churning. He really wished his girlfriend was home now. She had gone to watch some sort of car race with her dad and was going to be back in a week or so. If Mikaela was around, he wouldn't be thinking about Leo so much. Sam had never really been sure who or what he was. At high school he had started noticing guys and girls... he thought it was just a stage he was going through. He had asked Miles about it once and his friend wasn't sure either. But then again, Miles was never sure about anything. When he had met Leo at college, that first night had been painful, hearing the other boy muttering something in that _gorgeous_ Spanish accent. That was the night Leo had nearly had sex with Alice in his dream – or so Leo had told them anyway. Sam shook his head, trying to get back on topic. "I fell asleep in the car... Oh God, yes! I was having a dream... that doesn't mean anything though!" the camaro drove into the garage.

_"Ignorance is your new best friend, ignorance is your new best friend!"_ the camaro taunted. [Ignorance – Paramore]. Sam grumbled to himself and headed into the house, his mind wandering to his friend who was upstairs, remembering when they had first met. Sam had been trying to switch rooms, when Leo had come out of the dorm. The first time they had seen Alice. Leo had almost put his arm around him, then quickly shifted and placed it on the wall. Sam had thought nothing of it at the time, but now it was a painful memory of something he was trying to tell himself didn't exist. He walked upstairs, into his bedroom, where Leo was laying splayed on his bed, wearing just his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Sam's question came out slightly more alarmed than he had meant it to sound... okay, a lot more alarmed than he had meant.

"Sam, chill!" Leo said, sitting up and holding out his hands. "I didn't know where you wanted me to put my stuff and then I was going to go for a shower, but I wasn't sure if you wanted a shower first, but I only thought of this when I had stripped down to just my jeans so I decided to wait for you to come up here." Leo noticed Sam relax slightly. "What was your conversation with Bee about? All I could hear was random music that didn't make sense."

"Oh... nothing." Sam could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. "It was nothing. Do you want to go for a shower now? Then we can order something to eat and see what's on the TV... so you can go for a shower, and I'll clear some space for you? Well, that's if you want to watch TV and order food... I could cook, but I have to warn you I'm not a very good cook –"

"Sam. Stop." Leo commanded, a smile touching his lips. He slid off the bed and took a step towards Sam, trapping the other boy between himself and the wall. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Sam squeaked.

"Yes, you are." Leo chuckled. "I can tell when you're nervous. You don't stop talking and then you forget to breath and just stand there panting for several minutes afterwards."

"Do not." Sam said, trying his hardest not to make it obvious he was trying to catch his breath. Leo placed a hand on the wall, beside Sam's head.

"Sam, I've known you for almost a year now, and a couple of days of that year was in a warzone. I know when you're nervous." Leo stated. "Are you going to tell me why you're so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Sam insisted quietly. This close to Leo made normal talking seem like shouting.

"You're trembling." Leo said softly, bringing his other hand up to brush his fingertips against Sam's jaw. "That's another sign of feeling nervous."

"You seem pretty confident." Sam said, sighing deeply and turning his head away slightly. He knew that if he looked up into Leo's eyes he would instantly be lost.

"Shocking isn't it, after everything we've been through?" Leo smiled, leaning closer, so that his lips were level with Sam's ear. He whispered huskily, with the slightest hint of a Spanish accent and it made Sam shiver. "Do you remember what I said earlier, about wanting to have casual sex with you?"

"Yes..." Sam murmured breathlessly, closing his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"I wasn't joking... well, not about the sex bit. I was joking about the casual bit though." Leo's lips brushed against Sam's and he stepped back, smiling at Sam, who still had his eyes closed. His body was tense and he was shaking. "I'm going for my shower now. I'll see you later... or maybe in a few minutes... or seconds, depending how eager you are." Leo slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Sam opened his eyes and slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the floor.

_Did that just happen?_ Sam asked himself. Had Leo _really_ cornered him and told him that he _wanted him_? Had he just made him an offer to join him in the shower? Sam shook his head. His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't think straight. Sam got to his feet and walked out of his bedroom. He turned the bathroom door handle and all but fell into the room. Leo was standing at the sink, fixing his hair in the mirror. He turned to look at Sam as he burst into the room.

"Well?" Leo asked, spreading his arms slightly. Sam took two large strides towards him and threw himself on Leo, grabbing a fistful of his hair and crashing their lips together. Leo fell backwards, onto the bathroom floor. "_Maldito_!" Leo cursed in Spanish, rubbing the back of his head. And squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, Sam... your bathroom floor is really hard. I think I'm concussed..." He groaned.

"Sorry..." Sam said, planting a soft kiss on Leo's lips.

"Sammy?" a high pitched female voice called from downstairs. "Are you home? Is Leo here too? Are you two hungry? We have pizza!"

"I guess your parents are home." Leo smiled. Sam groaned and rested his forehead on Leo's chest. "Go on, get up and deal with your parents. I'm going to have my shower."

"They always turn up at the worst times..." Sam grumbled, crawling off Leo and getting to his feet.

"SAMMY?"

"I'M HOME, MUM." Sam yelled out the bathroom door. "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE. I WAS JUST SHOWING LEO HOW TO USE THE SHOWER." He turned back to Leo. "I swear to God, one day I'm going to..."

"Sam, relax." Leo laughed, placing his hands on Sam's forearms. "We're sharing your bedroom, aren't we? As long as we're quiet... we'll be able to continue this later...and all summer long. I'm here the whole time."

"True." Sam's expression darkened. "How do you expect me to get through the rest of night knowing that?"

"I don't." Leo laughed, pushing Sam out of the bathroom. "Go and greet your parents, I'm sure they've missed you loads." He slapped Sam on the rear. Sam turned around and scowled at Leo, before leaving the bathroom and slamming the door. Leo chuckled to himself as he pulled his jeans off and stepped into the shower. Sam flung the bathroom door open again.

"Oh yeah, nothing inappropriate during dinner, or I will order Bumblebee to kidnap you in the night and give you to Ratchet." Sam threatened.

"Aw, you just give me the idea." Leo pouted. Sam picked the soap up from the sink and threw it at the other boy, before slamming the door closed again. Leo heard music drifting in through the open bathroom window.

_"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. God had gotten me down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss..." _Bumblebee retreated back into the garage when Sam opened the front door and yelled about the neighbours. [Mr Brightside - The Killers].

**END.**

**A/N: Well, that was strange to write... but somehow worked in my opinion... and also helped me get past my writer's block on my other fic. I think I'm going mad.**


End file.
